Small Talk
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! Side Story of Under My Skin. Sebuah pembicaraan kecil tentang kedermawanan, memberi, dan menerima, yang tentu saja—versi si Iseng James Potter dan si Sinis Severus Snape. Hukum Termodinamika? Ilmu muggle? Issac Seseorang? Mungkin memang mereka tidak bisa menikmati waktu minum teh tanpa berdebat! JPSS, light shonen ai, and well, safe for work.


_**Small Talk**_

_A Fanfiction – A Side Story from Under My Skin_

_By __**Sabaku no Ghee**_

_1800-ish words_

_Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

_James Potter x Severus Snape_

_**WARNING**__ : shonen ai. Maybe OOC. Marauders era. Sedikit ide yang didapat saat membaca Life is Beautiful—sebuah buku psikologi dan motivasi moden. Sangat terinspirasi dari doujinshi The World dan Supernova : Ksatria, Puteri dan Bintang Jatuh._

.

(xXx)

.

"Manusia itu makhluk paling serakah, kau tahu?"

Severus Snape sejenak menghentikan kegiatan tulis menulisnya dan mendelik. Entah ia khilaf atau dimantrai—yang jelas James Potter sedang duduk di hadapannya. Seragam compang-camping dan terlihat lengket pasca berlatih Quidditch. Rambut berwarna gelap menempel di dahi karena peluh. Kacamata bundar sedikit miring tanpa ada sedikit niatan untuk menyempurnakan posisinya. Ditambah—_ini yang menurut Severus paling buruk—_si _The Boy Next Dorm_ tersebut sedang mengoceh. Setidaknya James sudah meracau selama lima belas menit jika ditilik dari dimensi waktu edisi normal.

Bagi Severus sendiri? Oh, jangan ditanya. Dirinya sendiri menyesali keputusan karena memperbolehkan James berada di radius amannya, _kok_.

Dan—_'MERLIN, KENAPA AKU SESUMBAR KEPADA ORANG INI TENTANG AMBISIKU MERAIH NILAI SEMPURNA DI SEMUA MATA PELAJARAN?'_—curahan hati singkat. Non verbal.

"Ketamakan—memang sudah menjadi salah satu sifat dasar manusia." Severus mencoba tersenyum. Sayang, hasilnya malah lebih menyerupai seringaian—"Kurasa sifat yang _satu itu_, tak lebih dari sisa-sisa dari hukum alam yang primitif."

James memilih untuk cemberut selama beberapa detik.

"Bahwa, manusia, memiliki kemampuan dan kecerdasan untuk berburu. Siapa yang memiliki cadangan makanan paling banyak, dia akan hidup lebih lama." sambung Severus, lepas dari kemungkinan ia membaca kitab ilmu hayat versi _muggle_.

"Itu konsep zaman purba, _no_?" tandas James. Kini menopang dagu. Otot wajahnya masih jauh dari kata rileks.

Jawaban James membuat Severus angkat bahu, "Residu evolusi."

"Yah—aku setuju. Tetapi kita sudah tersentuh oleh apa yang mereka sebut dengan peradaban." kali ini, abaikan pula kemungkinan bahwa James membuka-buka jurnal antropologi budaya, "Kita membanting otak, _bukan_ tulang. Sudah sewajarnya kita menggunakan akal dan pikiran ketibang otot."

"Katakan itu pada sahabatmu. Si Black itu." balasan Severus efektif untuk membuat cemberut James memasuki stadium lanjut. Tentu—ia puas dengan reaksi barusan. Bukan satu-dua kali si Gryffindor ini—musuh bebuyutan yang merangkap status sebagai kekasih gelapnya—memancing Severus untuk membuat otaknya kerja rodi. James suka bicara. James suka berargumen. Dan, James _sangat suka_ adu pendapat. Entah karena semua bocah singa menderita maniak kompetisi atau memang ada bagian yang sangat salah dengan organ pengendali sang kapten—

Severus mendadak memutuskan kalau esai Transfigurasi yang sedang dalam proses di tangannya harus menunggu sampai James mendapatkan momen _braingasm-_nya sendiri.

"Jadi, Potter." helaan napas sebelum Severus meletakkan pena bulunya di atas perkamen yang ia sihir tanpa mantra agar menggulung dan merapikan dirinya sendiri. Begitu pula dengan buku-buku yang terbuka, wadah tinta dan pena bulunya. Meja perpustakaan di hadapannya kini hanya berisi dua pasang tangan yang melipat masing-masing. Suasana di sekitar yang nyaris hening membuat Severus merasa lebih nyaman untuk berbincang—syukurlah dia memiliki kekuasaan kecil dari _Madame_ Pince yang memungkinkannya berada di perpustakaan sampai larut malam—"Konsep apa lagi yang kau tawarkan padaku, hm?"

Sekedar catatan : Severus sudah _sangat terbiasa_ dengan sesi-sesi 'terapi' semacam ini. Yang masih belum bisa ia pecahkan hanya satu. Siapa yang pasien, siapa yang ahli jiwa.

Rasanya mereka sudah sama-sama _gila._

"_Well_, begini." mendadak, posisi duduk James menjadi tegak. Kedua bola matanya memancarkan antusiasme. Sama seperti anak anjing yang dibujuk dengan tongkat kecil untuk dilemparkan. Ekspresi bersemangat yang membuat Severus geli sendiri, sebenarnya—"Teori aksi dan reaksi."

"Darimana kau membaca hal-hal seperti itu?" tanya Severus.

James abai, "Apa yang kau beri, itulah yang kelak akan kau terima."

"Sampai di sini, aku mengerti."

"Masalahnya, mayoritas manusia, secara psikologis, selalu menuntut untuk menerima sesuatu tanpa memberi terlebih dahulu." James sengaja membuat mimik wajahnya menjadi dramatis, seolah ingin mengintimidasi Severus dengan kalimat-kalimat tak langsung, "Padahal, tanpa mereka tahu, mereka bisa menerima lebih banyak daripada yang mereka berikan—dengan catatan, mereka _memberi_ terlebih dahulu."

"Whoa." nada mengejek, "_Kau _bicara perihal kedermawanan."

"Jangan menyindirku." James memutar kedua bola matanya. Severus berhasil membuat adegan barusan menjadi sangat antiklimaks.

Perubahan drastis dari air muka James membuat Severus menahan tawa, menghasilkan suara mirip dengusan mencemooh (_atau dia memang berniat melakukan itu, sih_), "Keluar dari mulut seseorang yang dulu punya hobi abnormal—menggencet empat lawan satu."

"Hush!"

"Lanjutkan—"

"Nah." layaknya motivator ternama, James membuat gestur tubuhnya kembali berwibawa, "Pemberian itu. Aku tidak sedang berbicara hanya mengenai materi. Tetapi juga hal-hal yang lebih bersifat—katakanlah, psikologis."

"Ya."

"Bahwa. Semakin besar atensi yang kita berikan kepada orang lain, terlebih jika kita yang memulainya, maka kita juga akan mendapatkan timbal balik yang setimpal!" dengan mata berapi-api, James menekankan setiap kata dalam kalimatnya.

Severus jelas mengangguk kikuk, "Seperti?"

"Aku mendapatkan perhatianmu, 'kan?"

"…"

"—pada akhirnya?"

(_Ada bunyi 'krik' imajiner di sini._)

"_I didn't expect that_."

"Akuilah, Sev, interaksi dan afeksi sudah termasuk ke dalam kebutuhan dasar manusia." James nyengir, tidak ambil pusing dengan wajah Severus yang seolah sedang menahan muntah.

"Menjadi pusat perhatian dan pengakuan juga termasuk—" tambah Severus dengan nada jengah, "—dalam kasus khusus sepertimu."

Cengiran James makin lebar, "Percayalah, aku tidak lagi menggolongkan kedua poin tersebut ke dalam kebutuhan primerku."

"Aku akan pura-pura percaya." jawab Severus malas.

"Tidak dengar." tandas James, "Nah, lalu, masih terkait masalah memberi dan menerima. Sesungguhnya, kedua hal tersebut tak lain adalah energi dasar yang berputar dalam siklusnya sendiri. Siklus yang misterius." James tak butuh waktu lama untuk kembali mengumpulkan fokusnya, "Kita akan mendapatkan kembali apa yang kita beri—sekalipun _tidak_ dari orang yang kita beri."

"Seperti—" Severus membuat gerak melingkar dengan tangannya, "—kau memberiku permen, lalu kau akan kembali mendapatkan permenmu dari—" pemuda kurus itu angkat bahu, ekspresinya memperlihatkan ia sedang mencerna maksud James, "—Lupin?"

"Analogi yang sempurna!" James menjentikkan jari di depan muka Severus, "Itulah, yang dinamakan—" tarikan napas panjang sebagai jeda, "—hukum kekekalan energi."

Kini Severus cukup yakin kalau kepala James terbentur sesuatu yang kemungkinan besar sebuah _quaffle_. _Apa barusan itu ilmu muggle—Issac Seseorang? Hukum termo—sesuatu?_

"Menarik." sambil mengangguk-angguk, Severus menanggapi, "Mengutip definisi darimu, kalau _cinta juga sebuah energi dasar_. Apa menurutmu cinta juga bekerja dengan mekanisme seperti itu?"

"Bisa jadi. Energi bekerja dengan sistematika yang sama." James ikut mengangguk, "Tetapi bila kasus tersebut benar-benar kejadian, akan jadi tragis sekali—"

"Semisal kau akan dicintai oleh orang lain dengan intensitas cinta yang kau berikan pada—"

"Untuk hal itu—" buru-buru James memotong, "—aku _tidak_ mau."

Severus menahan senyum isengnya, "Jangan buru-buru menolak. Siapa tahu tawarannya lebih menarik daripada kutu buku membosankan sepertiku."

"Hei." nada suara James menyiratkan peringatan, "Kau mulai melabeli dirimu sendiri. _Lagi._"

"Ups. Baiklah. Angin lalu." Severus menarik napas panjang sebelum memulainya lagi, "Kembali ke hukum kekekalan energimu, kesimpulan apa yang bisa ditarik?"

"Cara bicaramu seperti esai ramuan, tapi aku suka." canda James, yang tentu tidak ditanggapi oleh Severus, sebelum ia kembali menegakkan posisi duduknya dan mendehem. Seolah apa yang akan dikatakannya akan terdengar jenius—"Intinya, jangan pelit-pelit kalau mau memberikan perhatian padaku, aku akan dengan senang hati membalasnya berkali-kali lipat."

"…"

Lihat, James Potter, duduk membusungkan dada dengan senyum lebar, kedua telapak tangan saling mengait percaya diri, satu kali lagi berhasil membuat Severus melompong untuk beberapa saat. Gestur tangan memutar itu kembali Severus ulangi. Dua kali. Ekspresinya berubah-ubah antara kesal dan ingin tertawa. Tentunya prosentase terbesar masih diungguli oleh perasaan—'apa urusannya hukum fisika dan perhatian, Gryffindiot?'—tetapi kata-kata saja masih kurang cukup untuk menggambarkan apa yang Severus pikirkan sekarang. Mungkin saatnya dia mencekoki James dengan salah satu mahakaryanya yang terjejer rapi di lemari kelas ramuan.

"Potter—" nada agak tinggi, tak habis pikir, dicampur sedikit kegeraman, "Kuakui. Wawasanmu _terkadang_ mengesankanku."

Sambil memberikan cengiran (_yang menurut Severus_) bodoh, James menjawab, "Namun?"

"Namun aku masih tidak habis pikir dengan kreativitasmu dalam mengawinsilangkan teori kosmologi dengan—"

"Hei, cinta juga _energi dasar_ pembentuk kehidupan!" James lekas-lekas protes.

Severus menggeleng, "_Time out_."

"Jangan muntah dulu, aku belum sampai ke klimaks pembicaraan." nada agak panik dari James.

"Aku _harus_ menyelesaikan esai Transfigurasi keparat ini sebelum mataku keburu berkhianat, Potter." kali ini Severus mendengar intonasi memelas dalam suaranya sendiri.

"Dan aku _harus _memberitahukan satu lagi pelajaran menuju kebahagiaan."

"…"

Severus geming ketika pergelangan tangannya gagal menyelesaikan misi 'ambil-pena-bulu'.

Cekatan, namun lembut. James sudah mengunci geraknya dengan telapak tangannya yang besar dan sedikit kasar. Severus tertegun ketika secara perlahan, James menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menautkan diri dengan miliknya. Lamat-lamat mereka kembali meluruh bersama detik yang berjalan lambat. Meresapi hening saat frekuensi menjadi terlalu rendah untuk terdengar. Melarutkan seluruh latar belakang sehingga kelewat buram untuk ditangkap mata. Severus dan James menyukai ini—sensasi magis saat seluruh indera mereka berfokus pada satu objek.

_Mereka._

"Tutup matamu."

Severus patuh. Ia biarkan tangannya yang bebas ikut bertautan dengan milik James. Kedua telapak tangan saling menyilang di tengah-tengah meja kayu. Satu inderanya tertutup, indera lainnya menajam. Suara James mendadak bagaikan mantera.

"Setelah kau paham dan mengimplementasikan konsep memberi dan menerima, kau akan belajar merelakan."

"Ya."

"Dengan merelakan, kau akan menemukan titik kepasrahanmu, titik di mana semua penantian dan rasa sakitmu berakhir."

"Ya."

"Ketika kau sampai di sana, keputusasaan akan berubah menjadi penerimaan, kau bebaskan perasaan sakitmu, kau terima semua dengan lapang dada."

"Ya."

"Kau—terlahir kembali."

"Ya."

"Ketika itulah, kau akan merasa puas dengan hidupmu dan berdamai dengan dirimu sendiri."

"—"

"Aku tanya—_sudahkah kau?_"

"Ya."

Kemantapan itu terdengar tepat dengan tabir yang tersibak. Severus membuka matanya dengan tegas. Menatap langsung dengan rasa percaya diri dari balik bening kelabunya. Sorot itu membuat James tersenyum puas. Ia menemukan garis final penantiannya selama ini. Severus si penyimpan dendam yang dahulu membuatnya jengkel dengan sikap tertutup dan antisosialnya terlah bermetamorfosa sempurna. Adalah sebuah pemandangan yang sangat indah—mungkin yang terindah, yang tak pernah ia duga bisa ia saksikkan. Sayap yang tumbuh perlahan itu kini siap untuk membawanya terbang lebih tinggi.

"Potter—"

"Sev."

Ada sedikit keraguan. James dapat melihat Severus sejenak memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sebelum kau mengatakan—semua ini." Severus memulainya dengan tawa tak kentara, "Aku, entahlah, kurasa aku sudah berusaha untuk—"

"Untuk?"

"Begini—aku paham bahwa aku tak selamanya _bisa_ mendapatkan apa yang aku sukai." ada sedikit jeda terbentuk ketika Severus menghela napas, "Tetapi aku berusaha untuk menyukai apa yang sudah aku dapatkan."

Sunggingan James menjadi lebih tulus saat ia mengusap perlahan punggung tangan milik kekasihnya itu, "Dan apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sev?"

"Aku—" gelengan singkat, "—hanya bersyukur."

"Atas?"

"Karena di dalam dirimu, aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku sukai."

Kedua _hazel_ itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan bahwa pemiliknya sedang terpana. James menghabiskan beberapa detik untuk mengerjapkan matanya, diikuti dengan tawa singkat yang tulus, lalu mengangkat salah satu tangannya untuk meninggalkan kecupan ringan di atas punggung tangan Severus. Mereka berbagi kehangatan yang tak asing saat pandangan mereka bertemu sekali lagi. Kecanggungan dan ketidaknyamanan hari ini sedang absen. Energi positif merajalela dan membuat semuanya menjadi terasa benar dan nyaman. James masih menempelkan bibirnya di atas kulit pucat itu ketika berbicara.

"Kalau begitu, aku memiliki satu lagi kabar baik." agak misterius, James berkata.

"Yang isinya?" Severus terdengar penasaran.

James tersenyum.

Lalu mengeratkan genggamannya pada sepasang tangan ramping itu. Membawa keduanya mendekati wajahnya untuk memberikan kecupan lainnya—

"Bahwa sesungguhnya, bersyukur adalah kemampuan spiritual tertinggi."

"…"

"—"

Severus ikut tersenyum.

.

(xXx)

**.**

**~ Selesai ~**

.

(xXx)

.

**Hukum pertama termodinamika** adalah suatu pernyataan mengenai hukum universal dari kekekalan energi dan mengidentifikasikan perpindahan panas sebagai suatu bentuk perpindahan energi; oleh Embah James Prescott Joule.

Another 'apaan', ketikan mengalir dari inspirasi dadakan yang entah kenapa HARUS JAMES SAMA SEVERUS—kayaknya karena di dunia nyata lagi berurusan kerja sama cowok yang pede mampusnya kayak James sementara saya emang tipe sinis-jahat-mulut jahat macam Severus, ha! Anyway, sudah lama tidak menuangkan ide. Mereka lagi. No doubt mereka udah jadi kesayangan saya, ihik! Semoga bermanfaat untuk menghangatkan hati yang dingin karena musim hujan. Ingatlah untuk tetap mencintai diri sendiri dan berdamai dengan masa lalu :)

~ Sabaku no Ghee, 22 November 2013


End file.
